A Different Kind of Family
by RJ Worthington
Summary: An unexpected character suddenly lands in the life of newlyweds Kurt and Blaine. They learn how to care for Blaine's now teenage sister, running from their abusive parents. Though it's untraditional, they'll quickly become a loving family of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hey everyone! I'm super excited for this fic… it's based off of a prompt I happened to come across from the lovely Katy (atticrissfinch dot tumblr dot com), so I give many thanks to her!

This first chapter is really a prologue – not much mention of Blaine's sister yet, but her character will be just as prominent as Kurt and Blaine as the story progresses.

I don't own Glee, etc. etc. - you know the drill.

Rated M for mentions of slash and occasional language

Enjoy! :^)

* * *

><p>Blaine placed the last picture frame onto the shelf in the living room. He stood back, studying his handiwork before reaching in to move it a little to the left. A little more. <em>Perfect<em>. It was one of his favorite pictures – he and Kurt were on either side of a snowman that they had build several Winters ago, the two boys bundled up in their warm coats while the frozen man wore a Dalton scarf around his neck and one of Kurt's hats atop his smiling head. There were lots of other pictures on the shelves, too – a photo from prom when Kurt had won "Queen," a snapshot of them on a roller coaster together from a vacation last summer, a cutout from a McKinley newspaper naming them "Mr. & Mr. McKinley High," even a picture of them with the manager at The Lima Bean being presented an award for "Most Valuable Customer(s)".

Though he loved all of the pictures, none made his heart swell with pride quite as much as the very recent one of him and Kurt, both in impeccable tuxedos, hand in hand, exchanging rings. There was another picture from their wedding next to it with the entire family. Well, almost the entire family. _The only ones who really matter_, thought Blaine. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands in front, with Burt and Carole on a step behind them on Kurt's side. Behind Blaine stood his little sister, Amy, with long black hair that matched her older brother's besides the fact that it was incredibly straight and devoid of curls. Finn stood next to her in order to 'balance' the photo, although no photo with the tall boy was ever truly balanced. Noticeably absent from the photograph, however, were Blaine's own parents. He remembered the feeling he had before the wedding started, constantly glancing around, watching as guests arrived, always a little heartbroken when the newest arrivals weren't his mother and father. It wasn't that he expected them to be in attendance in the first place – they had declared in no uncertain terms that they would no longer be in contact with their son after he had "chosen an alternative lifestyle". He didn't even really want them there with their attitude. Deep, _deep_ down, though, a little boy still wanted the approval of his mom and dad. He had managed to shake it off, though, as the wedding started. None of that mattered, not at all, as he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man in the entire world. Plus, Blaine thought, looking at the photo, the smile of pride stretched across his little sister's face was more than enough for him.

Blaine smiled as he picked up a few stray foam packing peanuts and placed them back in the box where the pictures had come from, going to place it with a growing pile of other empty boxes. He and Kurt had just moved in to an apartment – their _first_ apartment. It wasn't much, just a kitchen, a bedroom and a work/office room, but it was warm and cozy and it was _all theirs_. He turned to walk back towards the kitchen and stopped to stare at the pictures he had just set up. After a moment he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his waist and a warm face lean against his neck from behind. He covered up the hands with his own, turning to place a small kiss on his husband's cheek. Kurt gave a quiet hum of affection.

"We make quite a team, babe," said Blaine.

"MmHm," said Kurt, "and it's only been a little over six years. Think of all the trouble we've yet to get ourselves into."

Blaine chuckled and turned to look Kurt in the eyes. "You know what kind of _trouble_ I think we should get into right now?"

Kurt's eyes darkened and he raised an eyebrow. "I may have an idea…"

"Oh yes? Do tell." Their voices got deeper and raspy as they talked.

"I think," Kurt reached a hand behind Blaine's head to twirl a curl of hair around his finger, leaning in so that his whispered words brushed against Blaine's lips, "that I just want to _take you… right… now…_"

Blaine's mouth went dry. Kurt usually wasn't this… _forward_. His brain (which had suddenly lost some of its normal blood supply), struggled to formulate a response as Kurt spoke again,

"…out to dinner! You know, seeing as we haven't bought many groceries yet." His tone was suddenly chipper as he springily walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket and keys.

Blaine remained where he stood, blinking a few times before saying, "Bu- y- you said…" Seeing a small smirk arise on Kurt's face, followed by the subtle but unmistakable mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes that he recognized all too well, Blaine smiled. "Screw you!" he exclaimed, following Kurt and grabbing his own jacket.

"Oh, is that what you thought I was talking about? Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding," he carried on in his too-cheery tone.

The pair linked arms as they strolled out of the door, locking it behind them and heading for where their car was parked.

"But you know, if you're a good boy and eat all of your dinner, then when we get home you can have…" he leaned in close to Blaine again and whispered, "_desert,_" heavily accenting the last 't'.

"Oh, shut up!" said Blaine, "Just pick somewhere you want to go and stop teasing me."

"Alright, dear," said Kurt with a peck on Blaine's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was the best dessert I've ever had," said Blaine, panting.<p>

"You must've liked it – you ate every last drop of it."

Blaine's face turned an even deeper shade of red, which was quite a feat considering how flushed he already was. After a moment he asked, "Since when are you such a damn _tease_?"

Kurt, now lying with his head resting on Blaine's chest, patted his stomach. "I learned from the best, dear. Well… _used_ to be the best…"

Blaine chuckled, "Can't argue with that."

They lay in the warm, comfortable silence of their new bedroom for several minutes before Kurt spoke.

"Blaine," he said. "Blaine," a few moments later. Oh well, it could wait…

"Hmmph?" came a quiet reply.

"Blaine, are you awake?"

"Hm? Mmm… yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing important, if you're tired."

Sleepy as he was, Blaine could tell that Kurt wanted to talk about something and, considering how he was speaking, something that he obviously thought that Blaine might not be all too interested in.

"Kurt, I'm awake, talk to me. What's on your mind?"

Kurt spoke slowly with lots of space between phrases, "Well, it's just that, you know, after being here a few days, it just feels like… like _home_, you know?"

Blaine smiled, running a hand through Kurt's chestnut hair.

"I know exactly what you mean, honey." He paused for a moment. "But you know that my _real_ home is always right _here_," he said, pressing his finger against Kurt's chest.

"I know," Kurt smiled, "and mine here." He pressed his hand against Blaine's chest. He stretched his neck up to meet Blaine's lips as they slowly, softly kissed.

After a minute of silence, when Kurt was starting to think that Blaine was drifting into sleep, the other man spoke.

"What else was on your mind?" _Damn_. Blaine knew him too well.

"You said what I was trying to get at – that home is about the people you're with. The people you make a home with."

"Yes." Now Blaine knew right where this was going.

"I know that we decided that we'd take it slow and just live life and see how it plays out, but…" Kurt's speech was slow again, trying to test the words in his mind before he said them out loud, "do you think there's a chance that, sometime in the near-er future, we might, you know, possibly maybe look into, well, if you want to, if we could-"

"Kurt." Blaine stated gently.

Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper, "… do you ever think of us having a baby? A kid? Or… kids?"

Blaine pulled back. "I don't know, Kurt," he said solemnly, "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, how would we even start? I don't think you could handle it."

"Wha- what do you mean I couldn't handle it?"

"Well, you know… you're so skinny, I don't know if your stomach or your wardrobe could survive you swelling up like that."

Blaine looked down at his husband and caught a slight glint of a tear running down his cheek, reflecting the small sliver of moonlight coming in from the window.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean… I was _joking_, darling," Blaine said as he wrapped Kurt in an embrace and pressed their bodies together, again running a hand through Kurt's smooth hair. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I really want that, too."

"R- really?"

"Of course. I want nothing more than to make a family with you, Kurt." He paused for a beat. "Can I suggest one thing, though?"

"What?"

"One year. Let's wait one year and then we can start looking into it. That'll give us plenty of time to find a good groove, living all on our own in the apartment now, plus getting used to working full-time jobs. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds absolutely fine," said Kurt.

"And for the record, Kurt, I think that you _will_ make an amazing father."

"You, too."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, strong arms wrapped around each other. They were young, they were happy, and they were in love. Their life was perfect, just the way they wanted it…

…which is why the Fates must have picked their life to start stirring in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yay prologue! Geez it's already starting to get long… haha I really like writing this –I'll update as fast as I can!

Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged and much appreciated!

Much Love,

-RJW ;^)


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Anderson sat at the dinner table with her head in her hand, absent-mindedly stabbing at the vegetables on her plate. Not that dinner was usually cheery, but this one was a little more tense than usual considering that earlier in the day her mother had arrived early to pick her up from school and saw her kissing a guy who she was 'talking-to-but-not-really-dating'. She didn't expect her mother to understand the situation.

"Amelia, get your elbow off of the table!" her mother said sternly.

Amy sighed as she sat up straighter in her chair and took a bite, trying to look anywhere but at her parents as she chewed even though she could feel both of their burning stares.

"Your father and I have decided on a suitable punishment. You're grounded from everything except school and homework for one month."

"WHAT!" Amy exclaimed.

"And you will not see that boy again." Added her father.

"But I haven't done _anything_ wrong!"

Mrs. Anderson's voice was tense. "You most certainly have! You and that boy were… were…"

"We _kissed_, mother, and that's what one generally does when they like someone else."

"You're too young, Amy." Said Mr. Anderson.

"I'm almost sixteen. I believe that I am perfectly entitled to do something as simple as kiss a boy if I think he's cute."

Her father guffawed, "Yes, well, something as _simple_ as kissing can quickly lead one to do more… serious things."

"Oh my gosh, I am not having sex! Nothing even clo–"

"Amelia Anderson, you will not mention such things during dinner!" her mother snapped.

Amy looked back down at her plate and took another bite. The silence was tormenting. Any time spent in the company of her parents was tormenting, actually. They were not pleasant people to be around, that is, unless you were an important business figure who was currently of interest to Mr. Anderson's corporation. Amy had never really seen them be anything but strict and pretentious.

Growing up, she was always jealous when she saw other kids 'hanging out' with their parents. Her mother had never taken her shopping for clothes that she got to pick out herself, or given her advice on boys, or even something as simple as help her paint her nails. Her father didn't aspire to be a big part of her life, either, spending the majority of his time at the office and using the little time he did have with is daughter to criticize her few shortcomings.

Amy was not happy with her parents, especially right now.

"So when exactly will I be 'old enough' to date and kiss boys?"

Her father scowled. "When you turn eighteen, your mother and I will find you a perfectly suitable young man to date."

"You'll _find_ me one? I think I'm perfectly capable of finding a _perfectly suitable young man_ all by myself."

"Hmph, we'll have to see about that."

"I have fairly good taste in boys. Don't worry."

"Well," her father mumbled underneath his breath, "at least you're not a queer like your fag of a brother."

Mr. Anderson hit a bad nerve with Amy and she suddenly couldn't keep it all in anymore. She slammed her fork down on the table, causing everything to jolt.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"Amelia," said her mother, "you will not use that tone with us! Do you understand?"

"No, _you_ will never talk about your– _my_ brother that way! Do _you_ understand!"

"Enough!" her father barked, "You will take your dishes to the kitchen and go straight to bed. NOW."

"No." Amy said sternly, "I will not do one thing 'till you apologize to me for using such disgusting and insulting language."

She stood, arms gripping the edge of the table. She was shaking with rage, her stomach twisted into a knot. It had been a while since they had argued about Blaine, and recently whenever her parents made a snide comment she had simple changed the subject. Not now, though. They had crossed the line. If there was one thing for which Amy would stand up to her parents, it was her brother. Her big brother, who had always been there for her, gone shopping with her, given her advice on boys, even painted her nails. She could handle it when they were cold to her, but when they opened up their hate towards her innocent and virtuous brother, she would not stand for it.

Amy's father leapt up, also slamming his utensil on the table. "Now you listen to me, young lady, you will do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it! And you will not argue with me! _I_ am the parent, _you_ are the child, and as long as you live underneath _my_ roof you will follow _my_ orders, and it is not in your place to tell _me_ when I need to apologize for _anything_."

Something snapped in Amy's mind. She stopped shaking and calmly stood up straight, removing her clenched hands from the table to smooth out the front of her dress. After quickly throwing together an idea, she looked her father square in the eye and spoke in a normal tone.

"Well then, I guess I'll no longer be living under your roof."

"Wh– _what?_" her father choked out.

Amy's voice was still eerily calm. "I'll have my things packed in a few hours and then I'll be out of here."

She quietly picked up her plate and walked to the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glance of her mother, eyes wide, mouth ajar, and face white as a sheet. After placing her plate in the sink she headed up the stairs, hearing her parents talking in the dining room.

"_Harold, do something!_"

"_If she thinks she's going to run away, let her! She'll never last on her own for more than a day, then she'll realize what an absolute _fool_ she is and come running back._"

Amy's head spun as she quickly walked to her room. She grabbed the biggest suitcase she could find out of her closet and started to throw as many clothes into it as she could. _What the hell am I doing?_ She thought, grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing it with clothes, too. As a last thought she grabbed her computer, phone charger, and school books, somehow managing to stuff them in the bag along with her clothes. After grabbing a few last things, she sat down on her bed feeling exhausted. _Just a few days_, she thought, _and they'll be begging me to come back home. The last thing they want is for their social ring of 'friends' to find out that they've driven away another child. Plus, I'm going to see Blaine._ She hadn't seen him in person in over a year. It would be nice to spend time with him and Kurt, even though the circumstances weren't ideal.

Amy slowly descended the staircase, dragging her bags behind her. She set them by the front door as her parents appeared.

"So you're off then," her father stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Anderson asked shakily.

"To a friend's house," Amy half-lied. Technically, she _was_ going to a friend's house. Her parents no longer being in contact with Blaine, they had no idea that he and Kurt had moved back to Ohio last year, so they were none the wiser. Thankfully her parents didn't push for further details.

"Well, when you get your act together, you may return home." Said Mr. Anderson, sounding as if she was being kicked out instead of running away on her own accord.

There was so much that she wanted to say, but she held it all back for the time being and set her mouth into a grim line.

"Goodbye, then." Said Amy, picking up her bags and walking out of the house.

After walking for about ten minutes, making sure that she wasn't being followed, Amy found a bench along the sidewalk and sat down under the light from a streetlamp. She pulled her phone out of her pocket (she had changed into a pair of jeans while packing) and looked up the number for a local taxi service.

The taxi driver looked suspicious at first, but Amy put on a cheery mask and he didn't ask any questions. After being dropped off, she once again looked at the address in her phone, finding Blaine's apartment number. After walking halfway around the complex, she spotted the number and walked up to it, hesitating only slightly before ringing the doorbell.

After a few seconds, which felt more like _ages_, she rang it again, this time knocking as well. A light flicked on inside and footsteps approached the door, which unlocked and slowly opened to reveal one pajama-clad and tired-looking Kurt Hummel.

"Amy?"

"Hey, Kurt."

"It's nice to see you. Um, come in."

"Thanks."

She pulled her things behind her, setting them down inside as Kurt closed the door.

"Blaine didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh, I– I, um…"

"'s okay," Kurt slurred sleepily as he yawned. "Blaine's asleep. Can I get you anything to eat or dri–"

Kurt's eyes opened wide as he took in the scene before him. Amy, a girl who would not normally be travelling by herself, had shown up unannounced at their apartment at an ungodly hour of the night loaded with bags of clothes, and now she was starting to cry. Kurt's heart broke as he realized what was going on.

"Oh, honey, come here," he said, stepping forward to wrap Amy in a hug as she started to shake with the force of her quiet crying. They sat down on the couch, Amy still crying into Kurt's shoulder as he patted her on the back.

A sleepy-looking Blaine stepped out of the bedroom.

"What–" he stopped as he saw Kurt look up at him with tear-rimmed eyes, who was trying to comfort the sobbing form of his little sister. He looked over and saw the stuffed bags lying by the door.

"Oh no."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy awoke to the unmistakable smell of bacon and pancakes wafting over to the couch. After blinking a few times and allowing her eyes to adjust to the morning light coming in through the window, she looked into the Hummel's kitchen from her spot on the couch. Blaine was moving around the small kitchen preparing breakfast while Kurt sat at the table typing on his laptop.

"Hey, you're awake," Blaine said, glancing over to the living room. "Come on, breakfast is almost ready."

Amy tossed aside her blanket and walked the short distance to the table, sitting down next to Kurt as he closed his laptop.

"Good morning," Kurt said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Morning," she replied.

"What do you want to drink? Milk, orange juice, water…"

"Orange juice, thanks."

"Okay. What about you?" he asked Blaine as he went to grab some glasses from the cupboard.

"Same, thanks."

A few short minutes later the three of them were seated around the small table. Breakfast tasted delicious, but Amy had an odd, unsettling feeling in her stomach as they sat in tense silence. Kurt kept casting looks at Blaine, who finally spoke.

"So, Amy... I didn't ask for details last night, but I would like to know – what happened?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Our parents happened."

"_Yeah, tell me about it._" Blaine muttered.

After a few seconds of silence as Blaine looked at her, she continued,

"Mom came early to pick me up from school and she saw me kissing this guy that I like, and she totally freaked. We weren't even really making out, it was just like… Anyways, she told dad and he freaked, too, and they grounded me for a _month_, and we argued a little and then… then he had to make some disgusting comment about you and I just completely lost it and I packed up my stuff and left."

By the time she was finished speaking her words were flying from her mouth as fast as she could think of them.

Blaine looked at her. "Amy, _please_ don't tell me that this is because of arguing over me."

"No," she said resolutely, "this is because our parents are assholes, though their attitude towards gay people _is_ a part of what makes them assholes."

"Okay," said Blaine, "Well, you're welcome here for as long as you want."

"Thanks," she whispered, using her fork to push around the last few bites of food on her plate.

"Do you think you'll feel up to going to school on Monday? I understand if you don't, but I don't want you to miss more than one or two days."

"Yeah, we've got a test review for physics and probably a quiz in English, so I better go."

"Good. Do you have your school stuff? I was planning on paying our parents a visit sometime tomorrow; I could pick up some of your things if you want."

Amy's face flashed a questioning look when Blaine mentioned visiting their parents, but after a moment she answered in a small voice, "I think I have what I need, but I'll let you know if I think of anything else, thanks."

After the three had finished eating, Kurt and Blaine started cleaning up the mess from breakfast.

"Amy," said Kurt, "you can turn on the TV if you want. The remote's on the table in the living room."

"Ok," she said, going over to turn on the television and flip through channels. After a few seconds, a distinctly familiar tune came blasting out of the speakers.

"…_QUARE PAAAAAAAAANTS!_"

"Oooh, do you guys mind if we watch this? It's, like, my ultimate Saturday morning cartoon." Amy heard Kurt's distinct laugh from the kitchen in response.

"Your _supposedly_ older brother is of the same opinion," he said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with SpongeBob!" exclaimed Blaine. "Leave it on, I like this one."

"It's been on for all of two seconds and you already know which episode it is?" Kurt asked amusingly, "_Impressive_."

* * *

><p>The next day found Blaine facing the one place on Earth he wished he'd never have to see again. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got out of the car, walking up the cobblestone walkway to the front door of his parents' estate. After just a brief pause he pressed the doorbell and heard the large ensemble of chimes echoing inside, followed by the muffled voice of his mother calling "<em>I'll get it!<em>" After a moment her shape appeared in the distorted glass of the front door and it swung open, revealing Matilda Anderson's million-watt perfect hostess smile that quickly twisted into a snarl.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she said tersely.

"It's about Amy. She–"

"What about her?"

"She's at our apartment."

"_What?_ Are you telling me she went all the way to… where do you live?"

"Just in Lima, it's not very far. Look, can I come in so we can talk about Amy?"

Matilda frowned and stepped aside, allowing Blaine to enter. He was hit with a flood of memories as he looked around the grand foyer, taking in the lavish décor and luxurious atmosphere. In a weird sort of way he missed it; the place reminded him of his days at Dalton, of warm holidays with his sister and parents and of extravagant birthday parties with all of his friends. It was different now, though, in a sad, subtle way. Too much dust, not enough light.

"Go sit in the dining room and I'll get Harold," commanded Blaine's mother.

He did as he was told, and a few moments later both of his parents walked in silently and sat down across from him. Mr. Anderson spoke first,

"So Amy's at your place?"

"Yes, and she's welcome there for as long as she wants."

Blaine's father gave a small, heartless laugh. "You think _you_ can handle taking care of her?"

"Of course. Although you may not realize it, Amy's already a very mature young woman. And it's no problem financially; Kurt and I both have stable incomes, and we have an extra room at our apartment."

"So, you're still running around with… that boy," said Mr. Anderson.

"Kurt - my _husband_ - and I are doing very well for ourselves and we are _very_ happy," snapped Blaine, although there was no happiness in his eyes as he snarled.

"Well whad'ya know, Matilda, they're _very_ happy," Harold mocked.

"Fine," stated Mrs. Anderson, "Amy can stay with you for now if she wants to. But her grades in school better stay up or she will be in big trouble."

"Good," said Blaine as he stood up, "I'll just go grab a few things she might need from her room."

The senior Andersons followed Blaine up to Amy's room and eyed him silently as he grabbed a few clothes, some makeup, and a few framed pictures of Amy with her friends and placed them in a bag. His parents were silent as Blaine uttered a quiet goodbye and walked to his car, leaving the old, dusty place behind.

* * *

><p>By that night Kurt, Blaine, and Amy had converted the extra room at the apartment from an office to a makeshift bedroom, moving around a few boxes of files to make enough room for Amy's things and an inflatable bed next to the desk. Before long Amy was fast asleep.<p>

Kurt and Blaine changed into their pajamas and climbed into their own bed, instantly moving into their usual position with Blaine resting on his back, his arm wrapped around Kurt who was snuggled against his side with one hand draped over Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay with letting Amy stay here?"

"_Yes_, Blaine, I already told you. She's a really sweet girl and I don't mind at all."

"Okay. It might be a while, you know. I don't want to make her feel like she has to go back to our parents' house if she doesn't want to."

"That's fine."

"I'll take her to school tomorrow - I can get to work a little late. She goes to a private school a bit east of Westerville, so it's not too far away from here."

After a brief silence, Blaine spoke again,

"Did you contact Mr. Henderson?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I emailed him this morning before breakfast. He said it's fine, we can reschedule whenever we find time."

"Okay," Blaine said, placing a warm kiss on Kurt's forehead before the two faded slowly into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

What will happen to Amy? How will Kurt & Blaine's relationship be affected? And who is this Mr. Henderson? These questions and more to be answered next time on... _A Different Kind of Family!_

Ok, so I kind of just realized a few days ago that I still hadn't finished or posted to this story in quite a while, so... *mumbles embarrassing apologies*


End file.
